Wash My Hands
by Kris aka Jet's Yeah-Girl
Summary: Haruka thinking back on things, you know the drift. Rated because of mentions of homosexuality(God forbid), and a general depressed feeling. Kinda upbeat at the end though.


Disclaimer: I own Nothing! BSSM belongs to its creators, Wash My Hands belongs to Meredith Brooks. Off Blurring the Edges, the only CD of hers that I think was decent. But I digress... * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Haruka sat on the windowsill, looking out onto the city of Tokyo. Even from her apartment she could smell the streets, hear crying children and yelling people. People she had been prepared to sacrifice, no, kill for her mission. She looked to her hands, slender and strong. Why had that Usagi girl been able to see an alternative, when she herself had been resigned to her fate? All the things she had down and witnessed, all of that could have been avoided.  
  
Wash my hands, of crimes  
  
Pour the water over, my skin, my spine Cleanse my soul and ease my mind  
  
As Haruka continued to gaze at her paradoxal hands, so clean yet tainted, she registered the entrance of her partner. She smiled slightly at the thought, her partner. How true the word was, in every aspect. In love, in crime, in everything that mattered. Her soul mate, her strong shoulder, her everything. How strange it was that every time Haruka was feeling low the sea senshi would find her. The finding was easy; the windowsill was her proven thinking seat. Michiru had comforted her here before, when Haruka had doubted. No matter the situation, Michiru made it bearable, made it clean.  
  
I've been fixed on all the damage done  
  
Why do I always forget how far I've come  
  
Michiru stood there, her hand on Haruka's forearm. As they sat, flashes of the past seemed to echo in both of their minds. Images of battles, of waiting for the victims to have their hearts torn out, of feuding with the other senshi. Haruka tensed almost unconsciously, her hands balling into fists. Michiru slowly rubbed Haruka's arm, soothing the agitated racer. Again Michiru, her savior, was right. She couldn't focus on all the bad they had seen, she had to have something to look to.  
  
I'm done dying for the past  
  
I'm done dyin' for the past  
  
Haruka closed her green eyes, resting her forehead on the glass panes. They had made friends with Setsuna, a wonderful ally and woman. She and Hotaru were out today, gone to the observatory. Hotaru, another blessing that had come from that hell. Again her thoughts sunk, back to the battle with Galaxia. They had betrayed their family; no matter what angle you looked at it. Again for naught.  
  
Say all's forgiven now  
  
Let's call it even, shall we Can't you judge me for my love and not mistakes I've made  
  
I swear by who I am and not by yesterday  
  
There was still and odd silence between her and Setsuna at times. Never the most talkative, she had withdrawn from the little contact she had made with Haruka. Hotaru had dismissed the incident easily, but she still had nightmares. Haruka's brows contracted at the thought, she would never hurt them again. Never Again.  
  
I'm done dying for the past  
  
I'm done dyin' for the past time The last time The last time The last time  
  
She had to move on, so she could protect them. Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna. Usagi as well, her first duty was to the princess. The others also, they all deserved protection. Haruka opened her eyes, looking down on Tokyo again. She would not run from her past, she would learn from it. So she could protect them.  
  
In between black and white I disappear  
  
Circle round the stone until I landed here  
  
Michiru encircled her lover's neck loosely with her arms, leaning down to rest her chin on Haruka's strong shoulder. "What are you thinking Haruka?" The violinist traced her partners jaw line almost absently with one graceful digit, waiting for a response.  
  
I'm done dying for the past  
  
I'm done dyin' for the past I'm done dyin' I'm done For the last time  
  
Haruka smiled slightly, turning her face so she could see Michiru's. "Nothing koi." She rose from her seat, her conscience at rest.  
  
* * * I know, I know, Haruka angst is all the same. You've read one, you've read them all. So what? My choice, flame me if you didn't like it. I'm a pyro, I like playing with pretty fire. -Kris 


End file.
